ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Name Dropper
}} The Order enters the temple. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Thor (as statue) ◀ ▶ * Assistant Overnight Caretaker Acolytes of Thor ** Tinna ◀ ▶ ** Rogo ◀ ▶ ** Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Brother Sandstone ◀ ▶ * Dwarf Defender with Black Beard ◀ ▶ * Firuk Blackore ▶ Transcript Roy: Are you three the only clerics in the temple? Tinna: Just us acolytes, and some of the civilian support staff. Vaarsuvius: Where are the senior clergy currently? Rogo: Mostly at home. Sleepin' Tinna: The vampires attacked a little before dusk, after most of the staff went home but before we closed the main doors for the night. Minrah: Almost like they knew our schedule. Elan: (To Firuk who is offering him and Haley beer) No thanks, we're driving the plot. Flashback to a little before dusk at the front doors to the temple. Tinna (inset): Brother Sandstone managed to hold them off while we closed the door. Sandstone: Turn Undead! Tinna: He ordered us to seal the door and not open it for anyone. Tinna: The vampires banged and yelled at the door for a while, but they stopped six hours ago. Tinna: I guess... I guess Brother Sandstone didn't make it. Minrah: I am certain he died with honor, fighting to the last breath to protect all within these walls. Rogo: Why're they here, tho? Wha do they want? Roy: I don't know why they attacked your temple specifically, but they're here to influence this council meeting that's happening. Rogo: The Council of Clan Elders? Roy: Yes, that! Do you know where it's being held, and when? Tinna: Midmorning, is what I heard. Minrah: There's a dedicated chamber for it in the center of town. Roy: OK, good. Midmorning gives us some time. But not much. Roy: We should still hurry. Every minute we waste is one minute more that Durkon has to prepare his assault on— "'''CLATTA CLANG!'"'' All eyes on Firuk, who has just dropped the tray of beer he was carrying. Firuk: D—did ye say Durkon? Firuk: Durkon Thundershield?? Roy: Um, yes? Do you know him, or—? Firuk: Curse tha fool! Curse 'im 'e's damned us all!! Belkar: See, now why can't anyone react to my name with wailing lamentations? Belkar: SO unfair. D&D Context * Turn Undead is a class feature for clerics. It may cause undead to flee or to be destroyed. Trivia * This is the first appearance in the comic strip proper of Firuk Blackore, the brewmaster of Thor's temple, who briefly appeared in ''On the Origin of PCs''. He was the only one High Priest Hurak informed of the real reason for Durkon's banishment, and with Hurak's death, he is the only one alive who knows the secret. As such, the screaming in the last panel is apparently aimed at Hurak, as his decision to banish Durkon was the cause of this. * In this strip Firuk's hair is dark gray, but in the next it is a lighter gray. External Links * 1095}} View the comic * 534708}} View the discussion thread